


Fallen Angels

by natoth



Category: Lexx, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: 5th season, Fallen Angels, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Зена и Габриэль в своем посмертии. Что их ожидает?





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Это самый первый мой клип, так что не судите строго за недостатки. :)
> 
> video: XWP 5 season "Fallen Angel"  
> music from LEXX OST "Cleric Theme"


End file.
